It is becoming more and more desirable within the industry to reduce the size and/or thickness of various electronic devices. As such, all components of an electronic device, including any keyboard assembly, may be reduced in size. As a result, the size and/or number of components of the keyboard likewise may be reduced. With a reduction in size, quantity and/or material used to form the various components, the strength, and ultimately the operational life of the component may be reduced. This may cause the operational life of the keyboard assembly and/or electronic device to be reduced as well.